familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marquette County, Michigan
Marquette County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 64,634. The county seat is Marquette6. Marquette County is the largest county in land area in Michigan, and the most populous county in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. Geography The Huron Mountains are located in the county. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 8,871 km² (3,425 sq mi). 4,716 km² (1,821 sq mi) of it is land and 4,155 km² (1,604 sq mi) of it (46.83%) is water. University Northern Michigan University is a four-year university, established in 1899, located in Marquette, Michigan, on Michigan's Upper Peninsula. The school is home to over 9,000 students. Their TLC program, which is the largest in the country, gives every student an IBM thinkpad. NMU also has the world's largest wooden dome. Major highways Adjacent counties *Alger County (east) *Delta County (southeast) *Menominee County (south) *Dickinson County (south) *Iron County (southwest) *Baraga County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 64,634 people, 25,767 households, and 16,490 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (36/sq mi). There were 32,877 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (18/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.12% White, 1.32% Black or African American, 1.49% Native American, 0.49% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 1.31% from two or more races. 0.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 21.2% were of Finnish, 12.0% German, 10.6% English, 9.0% French, 8.1% Italian, 6.6% Irish and 6.0% Swedish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.0% spoke English, 1.5% Finnish and 1.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 25,767 households out of which 28.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.30% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.00% were non-families. 28.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.90. In the county the population was spread out with 21.40% under the age of 18, 13.60% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,548, and the median income for a family was $46,281. Males had a median income of $36,431 versus $23,609 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,070. About 6.00% of families and 10.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.20% of those under age 18 and 6.40% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Marquette County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Gary L. Walker * Sheriff: Michael H. Lovelace * County Clerk: Connie M. Branam * County Treasurer: Gary R. Yoder * Register of Deeds: Patricia A. Maley * Drain Commissioner: P. Michael Farrell * Mine Inspector: John Carlson (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Ishpeming *Marquette *Negaunee Villages None Unincorporated communities *Arnold *Big Bay *Gwinn *Harvey *Michigamme *Palmer *Republic *Trowbridge Park *West Ishpeming Townships *Champion Township *Chocolay Charter Township *Ely Township *Ewing Township *Forsyth Township *Humboldt Township *Ishpeming Township *K. I. Sawyer AFB *Marquette Township *Michigamme Township *Negaunee Township *Powell Township *Republic Township *Richmond Township *Sands Township *Skandia Township *Tilden Township *Turin Township *Wells Township *West Branch Township See also *Marqtran External links *Marquette County web site Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Marquette County, Michigan